It's All Just Wobbly Wobbly Timey Wimey
by TheImpossibleConsultingAngel
Summary: 'A field, one resembling the Fields of Applegrass in New New York, lay before him, the sun shining brightly, lighting up the emerald blades. This field, though seeming quite real, flickered. The scenery around him seemed to falter, then resembling a filter, it overlapped with a very familiar looking console of a very VERY particular ship' (So I suck at summaries, but hey, quotes!)


It's All Just Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey: Chapter 1~ The Foreshadowing

A loud crash resonated from the thick metal walls of the darkened building. Shouting arose between two figures as they ran farther and farther away from each other, the twisting turning hallways they were trapped in becoming more and more confusing with each step they took. The 13 year old ran on blindly, his usual hairstyle completely messed up, something that before this incident he would have never allowed. The walls seemed to be closing in on him; darkness began to cloud his vision when all of a sudden, he crashed into something. Looking up, he saw a man, a man with hazel eyes, black rimmed rectangular glasses shielding them; his brown hair in a spiky yet soft, gravity defying hairstyle. He was wearing a blue pinstripe suit, trench coat, and red converse, his slim figure was bent over looking at the boy in worry. A little farther off, he could just barely make out the figures of a white anthropomorphic dog wearing Harry Potter-esque glasses and a bow tie, a blonde, straight haired, what he estimated as an 8 year old girl, who was leaning against a red headed boy with a hairstyle similar to his own, who was most likely the same age as the injured girl beside him. "Wilbur?"A voice asked in a British accent. Pounding began to fill the boy's head "Doctor?" he managed to mumble in a raspy voice. "WILBUR!" the voice repeated, worry laced in his tone, this time the echoing becoming more prominent. The man's voice was then finally droned out as the darkness finally suffocated him.

Chocolate brown eyes snapped wide open in alarmed panic, remnants of the dream still burning brightly in his mind. Sitting up on his bed, the raven haired boy quickly glanced to his left, sneaking a peek at his holographic clock as if almost afraid of what it was going to say. Wednesday, July 1st 2037, one week since his summer vacation had begun...5:23...AM. He groaned dramatically, and flopped back into bed, for this was the third time in the past week in fact, that this had happened. _This isn't fair! These cursed dreams are constantly waking me up! For the love of Captain Time-Travel, NO-BODY IS EVEN UP YET! I JUST WANNA GO TO SLEEP, WHY UNIVERSE, WHY? _He mentally screamed in annoyance, rolling his eyes. With a small 'thump!' of the pillow as the back of his head smacked against it, thirteen year old Wilbur Robinson, the boy who just couldn't rest, forced himself into the deep oblivion of sleep.

_"MR. PEABODY! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH SHERMAN!"_ A familiar voice shouted in a panicked tone, the sound seeming to echo from the opposite side of a long tunnel. A door swung open loudly and someone rushed quickly to his side, but for some reason, it didn't matter. All he could focus on was the running, he couldn't seem to recall what he was running from, but he did know that the blonde girl he was helping support was badly injured and, that they needed to desperately get away from this place. They were running around a corner when something, or rather someone, just barely escaped a crash collision with the pair. The man who had past them, then stopped, his red Converse skidding across the cement floor and then ran backwards back to the two eight-year-olds. "Sherman?! Penny?! Well hello! Brilliant, now we only have to find Peabody and Wilbur!" He said, grinning goofily, his British accent ringing loud and clear. Then noticing that Penny was injured, his grin melted to a frown, "Ah... well hmmm yes. THAT might be a problem later on..." He continued, gesturing to the girl's injury. A low growl echoed across the metal walls reminding the trio of the eminent danger of which they were still in. Inhaling sharply through his nose, the man cleared his throat, a small smile returning, "ah well, we can figure that out when the time comes! After all, last time we tried to think ahead of ourselves, we got spli-" Sherman began to cut the man off, knowing they would be standing there longer than necessary if they continued to let him speak," er...Doctor? Um no offence but as interesting as this conversation is, we really need to go an-","DOCTOR?!" Peabody's voice rang out, the white furred anthropomorphic dog in a bow tie came running into view. "Oh good, we're only missing Wilbur. Wait a minute, _what's wrong with Sherman?_" He said a little out of breath. "Me? Mr. Peabody, it's Penny that's injured, not me!" He replied in confusion.

"_Sherman_?"

"No, not me, PENNY."

"_SHERMAN_!"

"No,-"

"**SHERMAN WAKE UP!**"

The auburn haired boy gasped and opened his honey colored eyes, the dream still burning in his mind. Sitting up on his bed in a tangle of sheets, he looked at the worried expressions that graced both his adoptive father and his best friend. "Mr. Peabody, Penny, uh... Why are you staring at me like that? Um, wait a second, why is Penny here? HOLD ON, Where's Wilbur and the Doctor?!" Sherman asked, looking at the pair in complete confusion. Penny and Mr. Peabody looked at each other, their worried expressions melting into confusion, "um who is er... Wilbur and the um...Doctor? Er...Doctor Who?" Penny asked, returning her gaze to Sherman. Pausing, he tried to think back, but as soon as he tried to remember anything of that dream, a sharp pain filled his head as if to banish the thoughts. Shaking his head, memories filled his mind. HE had invited Penny for a sleepover which was exactly why she was there, they had watched a movie, and had played tag, as well as having a quick trip in the WABAC to 2007 Venice, Italy for dinner. All before having to go to sleep, and in a way,camping in his bedroom, taking over the floor and the bed. "Um... Never mind... It's just that...Well... I can't... Uh remember..." He shrugged lightly, confusion laced between his words.

Peabody nodded, his worry still there but had been pushed to the back of his mind to further contemplate later on. Focusing his gaze back to the boy in front of him, he sighed heavily then gestured towards the bed. "Well, since that's been dealt with, you two better get some rest, we have a whole morning planned before Penny's parents come to pick her up after lunch" he said in a light tone. The red head and the blonde nodded and smiled, they still had a whole morning of time travel to look forward to anyways. With a short bidding of 'goodnights', Peabody left, leaving the room camping pair to a nights rest.

The man with the gravity defying hair squeezed his hazel brown eyes shut, pain prickling behind them. Opening them just a sliver to test the brightness of the prying world, he gasped in shock, eyes opening to full alertness. A field, one resembling the Fields of Applegrass in New New York, lay before him, the sun shining brightly, lighting up the emerald blades. This field, though seeming quite real, flickered. Not like a flicker of sunlight as clouds pass over, but a flicker like a lamp on low energy. The scenery around him seemed to falter, then resembling a filter, it overlapped with a very familiar looking console of a very VERY particular ship. The filter- like image then changed to a scene of which rang some bells. He stood in what appeared to be the penthouse suite of a tall building. Large glass windows ran from ceiling to floor around the whole living room area, showing off a brilliant sunset over the skyline of New York City (the original New York, that is, not the one with applegrass). Despite the multitude of questions any normal person would consider asking, the only one question that seemed worth any relevance, being besides the fact he was indeed not even close to normal, was, _why is there a white dog who happens to be wearing glasses and a bow tie, pacing around like a human as he tries to converse with me in what appears to be, in accordance to the formation of his words, English?_ The man then focused on reading the lips of said dog. It was only one word the dog was apparently repeating, and that particular word shook the man, for he had never met this bow tie wearing terrier before. One word, over and over again. "Doctor!-"

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

_**Lol, okay so I have decided to actually post something... Don't know if I should continue this story, but I loved the idea that these guys are friends(and that Peabody was the inspiration for the 11th Doctor's bowtie) so I figured I would write about it! If I actually manage to stop procrastinating, and write more of this fic, i plan on making it a series of stories instead of just a stand alone... Yeah! So um.. reviews and what not welcome, I'm open to criticism...I'm 13, without a doubt there will be mistakes, so feel free to point them out!**_

**DISCLAIMER.**

**THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT OF MY OWN CREATION, THUS I DO NOT OWN THEM.**

**DOCTOR WHO(C) BBC/STEVEN MOFFAT**

**MEET THE ROBINSONS(C) DISNEY/WILLIAM JOYCE**

**MR PEABODY AND SHERMAN(C) DREAMWORKS/JAY WARD/TED KEY**


End file.
